


The omega

by Gomo66



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ABO, Abduction, Age Regression, Alpha Beta Omega, Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, Alpha Theo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Beta billy, Bondage, Brainwashing, Forced Orgasm, Hypnosis, M/M, Milking, Multi, No mpreg, Omega Nick, Omega Stiles, Other, Plot comes after porn, Torture, Unrealistic sex toys, pain play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gomo66/pseuds/Gomo66
Summary: I wrote a fic under a similar name years ago. This is that story taken and reformatted. Now featuring new characters and a more flushed out plot.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski, Theo reaken/ billy marlin(caos), Theo reaken/ nick scratch(caos)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For images of the characters go to  
> https://my.w.tt/DToo1U2r09
> 
> Or copy and paste the links

For images of the characters go to  
https://my.w.tt/DToo1U2r09

Or copy and paste the links

******************************************Warning this chapter may contain spoilers for characters in chapters 1-5. If you do not want to know who appears in the first five chapters do not read this. This is a character guide as this fic contains lots of characters outside of their normal apperences in their respective universes. That being said there are no spoilers to the story, so if you want to know what everyone looks like and their age/ level then this is for you. *******************************************

Chapter 1  
Stiles  
Classification- Omega  
Age-25

https://pin.it/4cZXZRT

Theo  
Classification- born alpha  
Age-25

https://pin.it/i51Vqj4

Scott  
Classification- alpha, inherited not born.  
Age- 25

https://pin.it/jKasFqk

Chapter 2

Stiles (high school)  
Classification- omega  
Age- 17

https://pin.it/5ZFFu92

Theo (high school)  
Classification- born alpha  
Age-17

https://pin.it/2WaNz91

Billy  
Classification- beta, claimed by Theo, actively submitting as omega  
Age- 22

https://www.instagram.com/p/B7qFlVkgStj/?igshid=11gh8fhdn7cgy

Chapter 4  
Nick  
Classification- omega, claimed by Theo  
Age- 18

https://pin.it/38EFtxG

Derek  
Classification- alpha, submissive to ducalion  
Age-22

https://www.instagram.com/p/CAvcMQ_lMvj/?igshid=ft890w5b35dn

Liam dunbar  
Classification- beta  
Age-20

https://pin.it/3hkzNKc


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles could feel the pressure build in his neck. The carnal urge to submit. Only he had to hide it extremely well. His boss was across from him, an alpha, their guests for the days were all alphas. Stiles didn't need to know what they were talking about, some new drug. He was just filling in Mr.Raeken's assistant for a few days. This was all way more than he understood. 

It didn't help that the guests presenting their product were obscenely hung and showing off his bulge, combined with stiles lack of contact in months, he was starting to feel overwhelmed. 

"Stiles" stiles eyes darted up nodding. "Can you check next Tuesday for meetings"

"Yeah" stiles tapped at his computer nodding. "You are free all day sir" Theo smiled nodding. That smile. That smile made stiles do so many stupid things. 

Following a young Theo through college, joining him at his father's company. Stiles was considered special, his ability to use magic while being a werewolf meant that the company didn't have to worry as much about the more... Volitile checks that had to be done.

After the meeting stiles followed Theo into the elevator. 

"So, do you think you'll invest?"

"I doubt the product works, suppressing a heat completely... Seems kinda impossible"

"Yeah" stiles bit his lip. 

"Do you think they were wearing underwear" Theo smirked. "Because I'm scared to think of what they'd have if they were"

"I think they tried to show off a bit too much" stiles smiled. Theo turned eyeing him up and down.

"It's been a few months, your heats starting soon. Right?"

"Yeah, it is" Theo nodded. 

"Just call me when you need off, that fool Donovan doesn't know anything, denied it from someone" Theo shook his head. "Do you have any plans for it?"

"Not really, kinda just... Lock the doors and try and get it over with." Theo nodded again. The elevator stopped and then continued. 

"If you ever need help with it, I want you to know I'd help... I-"

"I'm really fine, sir" stiles shifted. "I don't have bad heats anymore" stiles could feel his heart jump he was too nervous to lie.

"Well, I think I'm going to take off early today, so your free to go" the doors open and stiles nodded following Theo out walking towards his office. "Have a nice night stiles."

"Thank you sir" stiles stopped at his assistants desk. Packing his bag and heading back to the elevator. When he looked back Theo was smirking, his eyes shifting red. Not a threat, just a reminder of what has was and what stiles was. As the doors closed stiles whole body shook. Working closer to Theo had felt diffent. Usually he wouldn't see him nearly as often, but he put in a special request when Corey, his usual assistant, had to take an extended leave, apparently a minor complication form the bite leading to a unusual variation of lycanthopy. He required a few weeks of training to fully understand his new powers. 

Stiles left the building walking in the direction of his apartment, it was early but he placed an order and picked up food too, he recognized the voice of the cute werewolf through the phone, when he was born, as a werewolf divergent allowing him access to magics, he was a rare sight, only about 5 percent of the population was made up of werewolfs, 21 years later and stiles is a part of the tipping point 50 percent was being argued on both sides, humans saying that the werewolfs were lying and accepting more variations every day, and the werewolfs saying it should be measured by supernatural creatures, putting the global percentage at around 60%. 

The dramatic shift happened because of Theo, more specifically his father's work when Theo was still a fetus. His father had found out his future son was developing as a human and not a werewolf. Normally he'd be given the bite at a young age and hopefully take it, but Johnathan Raeken wouldn't let that happen. After a treatment to Theos mother Theo was turned in the womb, having the accelerated 6 months to term. In later official tests it was found to be a way of having a 100% acceptance rate, even for human mothers who took them to term would have no problems with the bite after.

This lead to a boom in the population and how it started the shift. 

Projections showed that the next generation would see up to 80% supernatural. The benefits always seemed to out way the negatives, even stiles could realize that a Heat every couple of months was made up for in his strength and speed, all his abilities. 

Stiles walked into the restaurant smiling. He knew the owner somewhat, to the point where he no longer needed to ask stiles for his phone number at least. Stiles paid and sat waiting for his order to be finished up and then he felt it, that feeling of an alpha looking at him like he was a toy ready to be used. Stiles was somewhat used to it from random alphas but he reconized the scent.

"Stiles!" Scott smirked looking over the omega. "It's been a while." Stiles bit his tongue, he couldn't really say what he wanted too say here. 

"Yeah" stiles looked at a bag being placed down, it was too small for his food though" Scott walked over picking it up. 

"Ya know, I think we should catch up. Mind if we go back to your place" stiles stood again biting his tongue. "I mean I know you don't want to say no"

"Fine" stiles grabbed his bag and now his walk back home to clear his head was filled with Scott keeping his eyes on stiles. 

"you've been working out" 

"Yeah" stiles turned down his block. 

"No need to be so hostile, I just remember back in high school, you were so small"

"seem to remember that being smaller than other wolves wasn't really a problem."

"No, I'm sure that some of those ass holes still regret trying Shit with you" stiles turned to his building unlocking the main door. 

Theo had seen where stiles was staying on a check and gave him a raise the next week, saying that someone at his level should live in a place with more than a deadbolt to stop people. Now stiles had a card for any door in the building, and a pent house suite. He probably could have afforded the building before, he just never thought about moving, but now he could really get away. The elevator opened to a small hallway, stiles got his mail and unlocked the door. Scott looked around turning back to stiles. "You pay for this yourself?"

"Yeah, not like I get alpha grants and right offs" stiles put his mail and bags down, trying to balance everything, then scott grabbed his food and caught his work bag right before it hit the ground. 

"Still such a clumsy little wolf" Scott smirked. 

"And you are still are a cocky little Fuck"

"Yup" Scott smirked putting down stiles things. 

"You should really get to the point Scott"

"what point" Scott bit his lip. "I just want to catch up with a friend"

"You want me to be an obedient little slut" Scott's mouth dropped open. "A weak little omega to take your throbing knot because everyone else is boring" Scott's eyes slipped and stiles smirked. "Manipulating you is the easiest thing Scotty, you make it too easy, that monster in your pants controls your brain"

"you-" Scott shook his head."You are good" he turned grabbing his food. "But eventually you will break, maybe not for me, or maybe not even for an alpha but you are literally born subservient"

"and yet I afford this place by myself, and don't believe what they tell you Scotty, I could make an alpha cry out and beg for mercy if I wanted too" stile Sat opening his food. "The classification and levels of pack hierarchy have almost nothing to do with who you are, it's why alphas submit to eachother"

"true, but I doubt that an alpha would submit to an omega, it's a blow to their status"

"But what if it made them the happiest alpha on the planet" stiles smirked, "submitting to some random omega, I bet I could do it"

"oh I'm sure, but, you won't" 

"that's because finding that kind of alpha would be a full time job, and it would be boring finding the right alpha" stiles looked down at his food. "So how's your pack? Last time I saw you all together you had four?"

"Now it's five" Scott nodded. 

"So are Allison and Kira still bossing around the others?"

"They left" stiles looked up. "Said I wasn't their type of alpha, went to Lydia Martin"

"she's an alpha?"

"Yeah" 

"Huh, she always said she was too busy to have a pack."

"Well she had time to bring me down to two betas"

"Well you recovered well, anyone I know?"

"I think you knew Harvey kinkle right?" Scott bit his lip."He's in there. Uhhh I think do you know Alex standal?"

"We had a bio class together. And Harvey and I had gym.

"The rest are pretty recent, none went to high school with us."

"Well any omegas?"

"One, he's bigger than me though, like really the biggest omega ever" Scott smiled and stiles nodded. 

"You like him"

"I-i do" Scott blushed. "He was the one who stayed, after Lydia got the girls, my other betas left. He's loyal"

"I'm guessing he's your little prince then"

"he can take whatever I give him, but I prefer using him in more... Pleasurable ways" Scott smiled and stiles shifted in his chair. "How's it been. Dealing with stuff"

"by stuff do you mean heats, I swear alphas only think about them" stiles shook his head. "It's going to happen in a few weeks, I have a crazy expensive dildo with like a hundred vibration and thrust patterns, I have a cock pump that polishes your head and nipple suckers that rotate these little nubs against them. I'll go through it, and then take an extra day to get back into a normal headspace."

"All you'd need is an alpha, you wouldn't deal with any of that"

"I know, but then there's the alpha part of it." Stiles crossed his arms,"I really can't tell if your trying to butt your way into this also"

"also?"

"Theo offered today, I don't need an alpha to go through it" stiles picked up a new container putting down his fried rice. "Besides, I was always told how shitty I was at submitting"

"have you done it recently?"

"No" stiles looked up and down Scott. "And don't think your getting lucky" 

"I'm not, but I think you should consider it, there are alpha who do test sessions, you should at least see how you feel about it again."

"I'm not opposed to that idea" stiles turned to the windows. "I like the no commitment part of that"

"especially if you find one who's submitted. They can't take you in" Scott got up. "I was checking in, I swear, I hope you find someone though stiles, using machines on your heat won't keep you satisfied forever" 

Stiles let Scott out and sat down on his couch tapping away at his computer, looking through tester alphas, it wasn't a bad idea, either he'll find the same results or new ones, and he'd get to have sex. Stiles froze on one, Derek hale.


	3. Chapter 3

Heats usually were times for breeding, omegas got them most often, an alpha could trigger on in one of their betas, it used to be used to a werewolfs advantage, allowing for twins or triplets to be born from the females, the males of the pack experienced the same thing, although they had no way of adding life to the pack they would keep an alpha stuck in the mood occupied. 

Now it was a bother, stiles felt it only a few days after Scott had visited. He felt the start when he clicked on Derek Hales profile, he hadn't changed much from high school, his profile had a dorky cocky smile. Turns out he submitted to ducalion and has been training and working with submissive wolves ever since. Long and short term including individual three day classes. Stiles would have to see about that after his heat, now everything seemed hyper sexual.

Only he still had to call in... He tapped around avoiding Donovan, instead clicking on Theos number. 

"Hello?"

"Hey th-mr.Reaken, it's stiles, I can feel my heat starting, I won't be in for a few days"

"of course, take however long you need. And if anything isn't working or satisfying you, call me, it doesn't have to be me, I have a beta that can help you if you need it"

"thanks, I'm going to try out some other stuff first. I'll call when I feel it slowing down"

"Okay, please be careful stiles"

"I will" stiles ended the call spreading his legs. The physical heat making him moan out. Theos voice had worked it's way in before. Including one time where he got stiles fully ensnared. 

It was high school, stiles had been on a Heat suppressor that caused a more intense heat less often, the problem was it also caused them to be more sudden. 

He was waiting to go back home when he saw Theo leave the locker room, shirt off and compression pants showing off almost everything to the world. His eyes met stiles, then he took a deep inhale and smiled. 

He jogged over and stiles lowered the window. 

"You looking for some fun stilinski?"

"I-i" stiles stammered and Theo walked around the car. Stiles turned seeing Theo closer now, a shine over him. "I-"

"you want me, to own you for the night?" stiles swallowed nodding. "Okay, I'll use you but you have to come over to my place" stiles nodded. "Follow my car" stiles nodded again. 

Stiles was parked at Theos house before he knew it. He bit his lip standing next to his car, feeling slick start to spread from his ass. Theo was there, petting stiles hair. Then a snap grabbed him. "Pick a safe word"

"orange" Theo nodded, his hands rubbing stiles spine. 

"Let's get you inside. Your burning up" stiles nodded and Theo guided him to his room. It wasn't surprising that Theo had a crazy large room. It had a mini bar and seperate room with a couch and TV, it also had another branch off of it. Stiles was stripped by Theo, he was standing naked in a bondage room filled with toys and gear. 

Stiles hands roamed his body, his nipples had always been a way to get him aroused, his fingers squeezed forcing him to groan. He liked pain like most omegas, but this was only the tip of the iceberg for what he could endure. 

Stiles moved to his first toy, nipple suckers, a tiny tube fit I've his nipples and created negitive pressure, then he was able to slide down silicone nubs, the nubs started to spin the moment he plugged it into the control box, light teasing movements, only keeping him attentive. Next was a dildo, stiles shifted in his bed, letting his slick and ready ass take it down. It wasn't massive, but it did more than an average dildo. 

It started to pump, a slight twist, and a vibration, stiles had selected a program from the panel for a Heat. All that was left was the cock pump. 

Stiles cock got hard during heats, some omegas would remain soft, a submissive nature that stiles had never gotten. He pumped his cock sliding over the acrylic tube. Inside were two rings, one Sat around the base of his cock and the of the right above his head. He plugged the cable into the control box biting his lip as the pump started, a buzzing as his cock filled the tube. The other ring sliding around his now huge cock head. Stiles head dropped back as the base started rotate, the ring around his head sliding up and down his cock. 

Stiles was already so close, cum being pulled out of his cock, he knew Cumming once would mean the start. He layed back pressing a button getting another level of the program. His cock exploding in the pump. The cum being pulled into a small tank attached. It was good, but it wasn't as good as Theo no toy had been as good as Theo. 

Theos fingers rubbed stiles nipples getting the boy to moan and whimper. "Look at these" Theo admired as stiles nipples got hard. "You are so beautiful" stiles blushed his mouth dropping open, Theo smiled taking the opportunity to kiss stiles. Lay him back on a bed covered in rubber sheets. "Tell me what you need"

"I-i need to cum" Theo nodded. Moving some of the slick from stiles ass to his cock. Theo jerked slowly getting stiles to groan out. Then Theo started to move faster, faster as stiles shook, his first orgasms shooting out in a quick and fast load.

"Good boy, now why don't you do something for me, we'll do trades" stiles nodded. He went for Theos cock but Theo lifted him up, "not that" Theo moved stiles head to his armpit. "Clean me off" stiles nodded, feeling his submission return to him.

Stiles went in and Theos eyes started to fill with red. The dominance over him. It was intoxicating. Stiles had no problem with the order. Theo smelt like a locker room, his cocky smile was rightfully on display. His free arm gently applying pressure to stiles neck as stiles tongue cleaned off his pit.

Stiles pulled back kissing Theos neck. 

"can I have you cock now?" Theo nodded leaning in kissing him. 

"Thank you for that"

"You smell like a locker room, but it's kinda hot" stiles smiled biting his lip.

"An alpha can do almost anything and give an omega a new fetish" Theo smirked pulling stiles close again. "I really wanna knot you"

"Fuck that sound so good" stiles nodded. "Knot me" Theo nodded 

Stiles cried out as his knot formed and was massaged by the tube, pulling the small knot out into a larger one. The knot on the dildo expanded and stiles eyes filled with tears. The stimulation becoming overwhelming. His eyes closing falling back into his dream.

Stiles slowly lowered onto Theos cock, the moment he bottomed out it felt like electricity was sent through him. Theos hands roamed around stiles, stroking his cock, tuggig on his balls, which have only been filling back up, working his nipples. Stiles was in bliss. Theo was hitting stiles prostate with every thrust and stiles could feel his knot catch at his hole now. Theo pulled stiles close as he knotted him, the two kissing as Theo came, stiles stuck now to Theo. 

"Thank you" stiles head fell forward. "Feels like I can think again."

"How long before you need more" Theo adjusted inside stiles, letting him rest on his knot easier. 

"Should be an hour" stiles blushed. "I normally don't go around with alphas" Theo nodded, his hands resting on stiles hips. 

"When I have ruts I usually just use a milker, it's hard to line things up when it's not a pack or mate."

"Yeah, I never got why people would do it with strangers. Seems a bit weird"

"seems like the way to get claimed by accident" Theo looked to stiles shoulder and stiles pulled back. "Sorry" Theo shook his head. "I-i just curious about how it feels, like to be connected to soemone in that way. I would never do it without permission. And I would never do it during a Heat" Theo held one of stiles hands. "Please" Theo kissed stiles hand and stiles leaned back down. "Thank you"

"I just don't like being looked at like meat"

"You disserve so much more than that" Theo's hands traced stiles spine.

"Maybe I'd get more credit if I looked like some slutty himbo omega"

"You are perfect already" Theo kissed stiles neck getting him to chuckle. "I mean it someone is going to be really lucky to have you as their omega one day" 

"do you think it could ever work the other way?" Stiles leaned back and Theo looked over curious. "Like if an alpha and omega are mated, do you think the omega could possibly be dominant to the alpha?" Theo shifted stiles getting him to moan. Then Theo nodded. 

"I think that an alpha could submit. If it were the right person, and I don't think that a lot of omegas could do it. But I think some would be able to handle an alpha." Theo looked down."I'm not into submitting though"

"Yeah. I didn't mean now... Sorry"

"No, I mean-" Theo paused taking a breath. "You smell so sweet" Theos mind was pulled. 

"Think you could go for another few rounds?" Stiles started to pant leaning back onto Theo. 

"Yeah, I'll take care of you all night" 

Stiles eyes slowly opened, tears rolled down his face. His lips were bone dry and he could tell if he moved the wrong way he'd be in pain. The toys had stopped from a dead battery, which stiles couldn't understand, until he checked his phone. 

Ten calls from Theo, two from Scott. It had been four days. He called Scott telling him he was fine and just got lost in it all, denying Scott's request to come over and make sure he was okay. Then it was calling Theo. 

"Stiles!" Theo sounded worried. 

"Yeah- I think I got a bit lost in my heat"

"Fuck are you okay"

"Yea-"

"stiles please don't lie to me." Theo cut him off. "Tell me the truth."

"I feel weird. I know I need food and water but everything feels kinda empty"

"Fuck" stiles couldn't make out what Theo was saying, it was to someone else in the room. "Do you have water nearby, if you've been in a Heat this long you need it now"

"No, and I don't think I can make it to the bathroom" stiles looked over at the cum tank, piss mixed in. "Fuck" stiles tried to lift himself up falling back. "Shit" 

"stiles I'm coming over."

"I don't need your hel-"

"stiles you could be in the verge of a coma right now" stiles looked down. "I'm going to come over with my omega, he'll get you decent and drinking water then I think we need to talk about what happened."

"Yeah, okay" stiles hung up and layed back. 

After twenty minutes there was a knock at the door, then an omega walked in, stiles recognized him, he had come by Theo's office a few times

"hi, I'm billy" the boy walked in closing the door behind him. 

"your an omega?" Stiles questioned as he walked over.

"Technically no, but I prefer to be treated as a submissive to my alpha." Stiles nodded accepting the water from billy. Then the second and third ones. "Drink slower, throwing up would be bad right now"

"You say it like you've had this before"

"not me, the actual pack omega did. He got lost in his heat for a few days and he had to be in the hospital after. Billy looked over Stiles. "Is it okay if I get these things off of you?"

"Yeah" stiles sipped his water. "Just go slow" Billy nodded pulling the tube off of stiles dick slowly, avoiding touching it himself. Then, after adjusting stiles a bit he was able to get the dildo out. Finally the nipple suckers came off and stiles sighed. "Feels like I got beat up" stiles rubbed his chest. 

"Thats probably from not having any water" Billy looked around. "Should I put these anywhere?"

"In the tub, I'll deal with them later" Billy nodded, disconnecting everything from the controller and bringing the cum tank with him as well. Stiles leaned over grabbing his underwear and sliding it on. His dick was still huge from the tube. His bulge barely fit next to his leg. 

Billy came back in and got him in a shirt and some shorts, then he left the room. 

A minute later Theo came in. Stiles was trying to stretch when he saw Theo. Not anger or dissapointment just worry filling his face. 

"I figured one, maybe two days was fine. I got worried at three, and today got me really worried." Theo bit his lip."I'm all for you being independent stiles but what happened?"

"I-i got lost in...." Stiles paused and Theo walked closer. "I got lost in the time you helped me through my heat. How no amount of crazy sex machines would be as good as that day, treat me well, take care of me like you did" stiles eyes filled with tears. "How that day you set an impossible standard" stiles legs went up by his chest, he physically was back to normal, werewolf regeneration made the process done in minutes. 

"Stiles" Theo looked down. "I don't even know how to respond to that" Theo Sat down on the bed. "I know you want to be by yourself still but... I don't know" Theo looked away. 

"I know, and I know it's kinda shitty thing to just throw out there."

"I'd never take away the offer, you know that. You are always welcome."

"I know" stiles sighed. "I don't know if it was shit I got in school or something but I think I need to re-learn a few things. There's an alpha that does classes, kinda like a test run. I think that might be my next step"

"Okay" Theo looked down. "And if you are alone your next heat, please let me send someone to check up on you." Stiles nodded and Theo got up. "Well, let me know when you are ready to come back, Corey is still out so I'm hoping you are good for staying my assistant, at least for a bit"

"Yeah" stiles nodded. "I'll be back tomorrow" Theo nodded. 

"Good, its diffrent when you aren't there" Theo smiled walking out of the room and stiles took a weird breath. It was an odd thing to admit, that he was re-enacting his first time with theo on replay in his mind. It was something wierd to say, it was also a bit cruel. Telling Theo that he was the best, and then turning him down. Stiles stomach twisted, on one hand he has a hate for how packs work. But he also has a craving for attention, to submit, to stuff his nose in a sweaty alphas pits again. Stiles bit his lip getting out of bed. He'd have to change the sheets, there were pools of drool lube and cum everywhere. He sighed he couldn't even remember if it really felt good, or if Theo had just broken that part of him that badly.


	4. Chapter 4

Theo had felt it since he smelt stiles room. Cum and piss and sweat. It all carried stiles scent and it was more addictive than any drug theo could think of. 

Theo knew he had to show up the next day and be near him, his dick still pumped out to an obscene size. Theo couldn't handle that. Luckily he had someone to take care of his problem. 

"You called alpha?" Billy walked in seeing his alpha smile. 

"Yes, I have a bit of a rutt and you-" Theo paused his eyes glowing red. "Are in heat" Billy gasped falling to his knees. Theo smirked coming over and kissing the boys neck. "And i know how you love having your alpha take care of you when you are so vulnerable like this" Billy nodded gasping again. 

"I'm leaking so much sir" Billy moaned out

"Good boy, I want that ass nice and slick" Theo stood taking off his shirt. Billy followed stripping down as well. "Why don't you tell me what you really are" 

"I'm your omega bitch sir" Theo smiled. 

"Again"

"I-i am your omega bitch sir"

"Good, again" Theos cock had been hard for hours. But now he could feel it grow even more. 

"I'm your faggot omega bitch sir" Billy looked to Theo's cock. "Can I please take care of your rutt sir?"

"Yes, on the bed naked" Billy nodded and Theo walked over to his closet, pulling out a few things. Billy was presenting his ass, his hard cock dangling between his legs. "You like it when I force you into a Heat?"

"I love being in heat sir, your cock becomes my world- Fuck, I'm obsessed with you alpha" Theo leaned in showing a collar and leash, and a harness. 

"Time to get you geared up" Theo kissed Billy's neck then putting on the collar, then securing the harness Theo smiled tugging him back. "I love seeing your face all red" Theo smiled as billy tugged forward more choking himself. "Does my little fag like being choked" Billy nodded feverishly. "Good boy" Theo smiled petting Billy's head. "I think we'll start with this, then after every orgasm I give you, I'm adding another piece of gear" Billy nodded and Theo couldn't help but smile. While it wasn't as satisfying as taking stiles in that room would have been, billy was far from bad, Theo could even say he loved billy but not in the way he wanted to love stiles. 

Theo started fucking hard and fast, billy was wrecked after a week of joining the pack, being a slut meant even his werewolf healing knew to only make him slightly tight. Theo wasn't going for a long Fuck. He needed to breed, to make it feel good for himself, luckily a werewolf in a forced heat... Anything would feel good.

Theo could feel billy cum. Theo pulled back the leash choking him as his knot grew. "Good boy" Theo smiled lifting him up and kissing his side. "Let's see" Billy looked back. "You my good pup?" Billy nodded and Theo carried him over grabbing his hood and the mitts. "Next orgasm and your hands are mine" Theo smiled kissing him again. Billy chuckled and Theo fell back onto the bed, billy bouncing on his knot. Theo helped billy into the hood giving him scratches. 

Pup play with a wolf felt more real, billy was lost in the moment already and now he was going to be even more lost and floaty in the lust and headspace of it all. Theo thrust in harder, pulling back on his knot and then trying to push in again. Billy gasped and whined as Theo started to milk his cock. Theo bit his lip, billy wasn't going to be enough, he knew what he needed, but he'd give billy a good time first.

Theo fucked him hard and fast through orgasms and knots eventually billy couldn't move, mostly from restraints but the pounding wasn't helping. 

"Come back to me a bit" Theo Sat next to him smiling. "Come back to your alpha" he tugged off the pup hood seeing Billy's eyes blown out, in a state of pure bliss. 

"Are you satisfied alpha, my heats gone but you can just make a new one" Billy smiled tugging on the cuffs. "Oh" he Chuckled. "Also I don't remember about half of this being added"

"that's normal, I was using you pretty hard." Billy nodded and Theo slowly uncuffed and got him out of his gear entirely. Billy Sat back on the bed with only a plug in his ass. "And since you've been properly drained, I think you get to wear this again" Theo knelt down fitting on a chasity cage looking back up at a blushing billy. "I know you like it when I control everything" Billy nodded looking back down. 

"You still look pretty hard, I can take more sir"

"I know, but I'm fine, go and get some rest, and leave that cum in for at least an hour"

"Yes sir" Billy left and Theo looked back to the kink closet. 

It took a bit of searching, Theo normally didn't feel like this, especially since he had gotten a pack, but he layed back and slid his hard cock into a milker, turned on the machine and cuffed himself, they were basic cuffs. He could break them, but it was the active acceptance that he wanted this. His knot filled the tube, his orgasm started and finished in it and he left it on. His sensitive head being polished and his knot being massaged. He gasped and then clenched his jaw. The milker taking him past the point of pleasure and into pain, his dick pulsing as thinner and thinner loads are forced out until Theo couldn't produce anymore cum. 

It had been hours, sweat covered him from head to toe and taking the tube off his dick left him jumping in pain at his sensitivity. But he finally felt satisfied, the feeling of being used, like how he'd use an omega, it brought Theo a completely relaxed mindset. Although now Theo had a little thought stuck in his mind.

Deep down he knew stiles was right, even an alpha could be submissive, and stiles would make an excellent Dom.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles was back to work the next day, Theo came in a little late and seemed a bit off but stiles wrote it off and the day started. 

After a few hours stiles could tell something was off, Theo seemed to be not getting any work done, he was just staring blankly out the window. 

Stiles got up filling a glass with water and dropping in a vitamin tablet waking it in. 

"You drink too much last night? Or just get that bad of sleep?" Stiles smiled offering the glass. Theo smiled back weakly sipping the water. 

"I had to take care of Billy, then there was a bit of drinking, ended up staying up till four" Theo took a deeper sip of the water.

"ouch, and I thought I was bad at taking care of myself"

"Yeah. Something was off" Theo sipped the water again looking at stiles, then putting down his sunglass. "You seem pretty happy, considering you were almost comatose two days ago" Theo layed back in his chair. 

"I scheduled the trial thing with that alpha, I wanna try being more... Normal." Theo nodded 

"Who's the alpha"

"Derek hale"

"Huh I've heard things about him, he doesn't hold back" Theo could only imagine, Derek using stiles would be a show worth watching.

"Well aren't omegas into pain and that stuff" stiles shrugged and Theo bit his lip.

"Some are, others learn to like it a bit." Theo adjusted. "It's natural for a omega to have a will to please their alpha, others are true masochists. Our omega is able to take anything we throw at him."

"And after the scene is done?"

"It is emotionally draining, poor little nick needs to spend some time with me after, full contact for almost an hour at the minimum." Theo smiled. "Seeing him like that is so worth it though, and he gets so worked up from it, I wouldn't worry about the pain, how long did you schedule for?"

"Three days"

"Ohhh, you should be ready to be sore come Monday then" Theo chuckled. "Derek isn't going to be a nice and gentle alpha, he's training you to take anything any sane alpha will throw at you."

"Great" stiles crossed his arms. "didn't realize how much of being an omega was being tortured"

"It really isn't" Theo leaned forward showing stiles a video, three boys, one of them billy, all laying together, all three collared and clearly exhausted. 

"Did you boy's have fun?" Theo's voice came through the phone. All three smiled, their hands roaming and grabbing at each other still.

"Yes alpha" billy smiled "so much fun"

"Thank you alpha" the one in the middle smiled. The last one leaned past the screen, stiles could hear them kiss. 

"Thank you master" The video stopped and Theo smiled.

"My only real omega calls me master, billy and Charlie call me alpha or sir"

"Master, that's a title"

"Considering how much I do for the boy, him calling me that isn't that big of a hit to him" stiles sat down 

"what do you do for him?" Stiles leaned back in his chair and Theo took off his sunglasses. 

"his heats, his schedule, he's never been taught how to manage himself, when his parents found out he was an omega thee threw him out like garbage, foster homes aren't kind to boys like nick either. So when I found him, a fifteen year old that barely knew how to sign his name to become my omega, I told him he'd be mine forever, he liked that commitment." Theo tapped on his phone again "it took four of tutors and three specialists, his spelling is rough but this was his first time writing his name when he knew what is was." Theo showed a photo of a notebook page the handwriting wasn't terrible, but the spacing was off and it looked awkward. 

"No one gave him a chance?" Stiles watched the video of nick looking back up at theo the excitement in his eyes. 

"He went through public school but he was beaten, attacked daily, hit for things that would be nothing now, small learning disabilities, eventually someone thought that starting from the start was better, it was a complete memory wipe. Military grade, he has no idea what his life was before the age of fourteen, a year later I found him." Theo slid down on his phone showing a photo of him. "He was underweight, now he's as big as I was in high school." Theo smiled " the court had some issues for a bit, me being 20 and him being under legal age."

"then that law about packs came out" Stiles looked at the video of him, it had to be recent.

"I fought for him to be safe" Theo shrugged "and then I'm still told I'm a bad alpha."

"What" stiles looked up. "Who tells you that?"

"high class idiots who think a pack should come to the same place every day, that omegas shouldn't know much." Theo rolled his eyes "people who, if you ask me should be thrown on an island so they can tear eachother apart." Theo sighed.

"Well, I might not know much but from what I've seen you've done more than most alphas ever would, and why would it matter that they are more spread out?" Stiles Sat up more and Theo chuckled. "What?"

"Nothing, you'd somewhat understand if you were ever in a pack, but when an alpha claims someone, it changes them. It's like a feeling in your spine. You know you aren't alone, that everyone's together. But, I think that time apart keeps everyone sane, and if someone can work they do" Theo adjusted. "Nick obviously can't hold a real job yet so he's focused on school. It helps that he's still young" stiles nodded. "Corey was a part of my pack, but I never thought of giving him the bite"

"Because his boyfriend was an alpha"

"he wasn't at first but I knew he would be. So I told them both they would be accepted until he got it." Theo looked down."Billy takes care of nick now, I could have given him a job but he's better at getting nick to where he needs to be"

"I could see that" Theo nodded. 

"Well" Theo finshined his glass handing it back to stiles. "The room isn't spinning. So thank you for that"

"No problem..." Stiles stood waking out only to turn back. "Your pack sounds nice..."

"Maybe you'd want to see the pack house, after your training" Theo smiled. "I mean we both know we're compatible in some ways... Why deny the other ways we might be good together"

"Well see after the training" stiles nodded. 

Later in the day stiles left, he was given the day off that he needed and got instructions for the day. 

1 he had to arrive in only a few hours to ensure that he has three full days as an 'omega bitch'.

2 he was told not to pleasure himself. 

3 he had to wear clothes that could be cut off his body. 

4 he had to shower right before coming over to get rid of the smell of the day. 

Finally, he would only address Derek as alpha or sir from then on. Stiles made sure to end the phon call with sir, just in case it got him any bonus points.

Theo's plans had changed after stiles left, some research led to him discovering Derek's other business, while he couldn't use his claws to alter someone, he could brainwash them. Theo scheduled a visit and even left work early, making sure that it looked like he had just decided to throw away the day.

Theo drove out of the city and into the less populated suburbs, after he arrived at Derek's house he was escorted from an omega through the house, all he could tell was the boy was an omega, his entire body was covered in latex, layers of rubber over his face made it perfectly smooth, Theo was impressed, he seemed completely rewritten. 

"Alpha Reaken" Theo turned seeing Derek smile. "It's good to finally meet you" Derek smiled offering his hand.

"You too" Theo smiled. "I have to say, you make me wish I went farther away from the city with this place." Theo looked around the house, it was all modern, one way glass facing the outside and a glass interior wall facing a garden. "It's very impressive"

"Yeah, heating bill is a bitch in the winter" he smiled and Theo chuckled. "So, you wanted to see my stock"

"Yes, although I am hoping you have some in stages before this one" Theo looked back to the one covered in latex. 

"That is a drone, it consented to a complete and total wipe, along with such a deep programming that it believes it is a machine in a human body, that rubber is its natural state" Theo nodded and Derek moved closer sliding his fingers under the hood, pulling it up to reveal a young boy. 

"He's a bit young" Theo looked at the blank emotionless face. His eyes were dilated and blank, his lip parted slightly, Theo was sure he wasn't making any noise but he was reciting something, just flexing his lips. 

"He is but he was sure, he spent six months in a state very close to this one, he liked it enough to make to perminant." Derek pet the boys face tugging the hood back over him. "Go and program yourself. 

"Yes sir" it was muffled but completely emotionless. It turned walking down he hall and Derek smiled. 

"And to put your worries to rest I have wolves who have no mind alterations at all and none of them are as far gone as him. He's still technically a proof of concept"

"interesting" Derek smiled turning fully to Theo. "Well I'd love to see the others" Derek nodded and the two walked through the house. 

"I was recently limited down to only ten, some of them are here for obedience training, their own alphas rather my methods. Others simply chose this path and didn't know how or who to Choose but knew I wouldn't let anyone take them" Derek turned. "Not that I would deny someone who's proven themselves, I think we both know that some people shouldn't be alphas though"

"agreed" Theo rolled his eyes. "I can think of some who should... Give it away" he smirked and Derek nodded to a room full of boys. "These are all the boys up for adoption" derek smiled. "Some have specific requirements, others are open for anything."

"May I?" Theo motioned and Derek nodded. Theo walked in seeing a few playing video games, a few reading and listening to music, even one meditating. Instantly one caught his eye. He was seperated, his knees pressed against his chest. His sweatshirt hood up. Theo could feel that he knew he didn't belong. Theo Sat next to him looking out over the backyard, perfectly kept gardens especially for the season.

"Hi" Theo held out his hand and the boy shook it. "I'm Theo"

"Liam" Theo nodded. 

"Is there a reason your alone?"

"I don't have good control, I try and keep calm"

"I'm guessing the meditation didn't work"

"rather look at some trees and birds than be completly alone with my thoughts" he looked down and Theo nodded. 

"Is it the normal control issues? Or something more"

"I have something that makes it worse, when I get a little angry it's like a hate fuelled rage. I can't control myself."

"Anything help?"

"Weed, but I'm not allowed to have any here"

"Yeah, these places have the government breathing down their necks already" Theo looked out. "Do you have any specific requests from an alpha?"

"No... Your interested?"

"Yes" Theo smiled. "I think you'd fit in, and I think I know how to make life a bit easier."

"How?"

"I belive if you don't have a stigma around your reaction to your anger than it will not have that power over you anymore."

"So get rid of everything? I'm fine with that"

"I don't think I need to get rid of it. Just lock it away, bury it deep into you. It should let you keep your personality whole also giving you a chance to not be scared of yourself and your actions."

"It sounds nice"

"it would also help that until you had full control you'd be surrounded by other wolves, a pack to help you"

"I like the sound of that." Theo looked back at Derek his eyes darting to the boy. Derek nodded and Theo stood offering his hand to liam. He took it and walked out with Theo. 

Derek led them to a room and sat down Liam across from Derek and Theo. 

"So, let's get started with what you two were talking about." Derek opened a notebook taking out a pen. "A trigger that locks and unlocks his previous memories?"

"Yes, as well as submissive training" Theo looked over and Liam nodded. "I'd want to have as much control over him as he is comfortable handing over". Theo looked to liam.

"I'm okay with pretty much anything. Umm" Liam paused. "Am I gunna be a beta or omega for you?"

"Beta, I have plans for expanding omegas, but also I like my betas to submit."

"Okay..." Liam paused. "I have these moments, where I think I like something... When I'm jerking off, and I'll even do what I can by myself... But then I cum and I get grossed out... Can I be made to not get grossed out?" Theo nodded looking to Derek

"definitely. Anything that you'd like for him to know, or are you interested in a blank slate?"

"I want him to retain his logic, and some personal information about himself, but hsi personal history is what I want gone." Theo smiled."I also- of its okay, would like to see him cum, just so I know that he is ready." Derek nodded and Theo smiled looking over Liam. "Okay, get on your knees, naked" Liam nodded stripping down he as slender but Theo knew there was potential. "Have you ever combined a alpha steroid with this? It could help him gain muscle without even trying."

"I would be willing to try it, although it would be better with his future alphas blood"

"I'm not squeamish" Liam was on his knees and the two turned back. "Why dotn you tell me one of those fetishes that you like" Liam nodded and started to play with his cock. 

"I like feet. Smelly stinky socks and feet." Theo nodded 

"would you want to smell my sock?" Theo slipped his foot out and Liam nodded. 

"Yes alpha" he bit his lip. 

"just give it a smell" Theo pushed his foot onto liams face. Liam started taking deep breaths right away. Moaning out. Theo pulled his foot bakc and Liam stood faster.

"Thank you alpha" Theo nodded. 

"Tell me more fetishes"

"I-i love the idea of being smothered under someone's ass, being someone's seat. I-i would even be fine getting a fart right in my nose"

"Such a piggy boy" Theo smiled. "A lot of my boys have big asses, I'm sure they'd love a boy who wants to worship them, tell me another"

"I want to not have a choice on what I wear." He was jerking off faster now. "I want my alpha to choose for me, to treat me like a little brat who can't decide anything."

"Are you bratty?" Theo leaned in and Liam nodded. "Good, I love bratty boys" Theo smiled and Liam's mouth dropped open. "I think you will make such a good little boy, of course... I'm not sure you'll be mature enough to handle jerking off" Liam clenched his jaw. "I think it would be better for you to just hump pillows and let your pack mates Fuck you"

"Fuck- I wanna be a little boy for you alpha- alph- alpha can I cum" Liams eyes bled through yellow. Theo leaned back putting his sock on liams face. 

"Yes, cum" Liams cock exploded cum allover his chest, Liam kept pumping for a solid twenty seconds, Theo remove dhis foot and Liam was panting and shaking. "Look at that knot" Theo leaned in grabbing liams cock, pressing his thumb into liams knot. 

"oh Fuck" Liam moaned and Theo pressed harder, massaging it. "Thank you alpha" Theos hand left licking up the cum. 

"Hm. He tastes good"

"I make sure that they eat some fruits that make cum taste good." Derek smiled."So. Some suggestions from seeing that, I think we regress Liam as well"

"agreed, there's no need for him to be fully mature, besides, my omega is about where I'd put him, he didn't get the choice though, so would you like to be my little boy?" Theo pet liams face and he nodded. 

"I really do sir" Theo nodded. 

"Full regression makes him sensitive to some things. I recommend a partial regression, it will change his habits and how he acts but he will still be mature in a serious situation, it will also add a trigger that will bring him up to his current level of maturity."

"I think that is perfect" Theo smiled, he hadn't stopped petting Liam, and Liam was still recovering from his orgasm, his knot pushing it the last bit of cum. 

"Well, with everything discussed it will be about four weeks of hypnosis and brainwashing, as well as your treatment, you'll have to come in about three times."

"Thats fine." Theo leaned back getting his shoe back on. Derek handed Liam a towel and Liam started to clean himself up. "If it's alright I'd like to bring in my omega, I know it's difficult but if you could bring back some of his memories and abilities from before his wipe it would be helpful."

"Was it standard issue or governmental?"

"Governmental, it's take years trying to teach him, and he only partly understands his heats and submission."

"your lucky, I have the government's whole process from a friend. I can reverse it and then we can talk with him about putting back up some barriers."

"Good, I have a feeling he'd also like the regression trigger that we are putting in place with Liam" Liam got dressed again and sat down blushing. 

"Hm, one thing woth Liam, would you want him to be dependent on diapers?"

"I don't think so, really I want his maturity messed with over anything else. Derek nodded. 

"Well, why don't I show you were to come in for the transfusions. Liam you can pack up your things in your room and meet us outside" Liam nodded and the three got up. 

Liam went down a diffent hallway and Theo's eyes scanned Derek. 

"One of my employees is coming in tomorrow"

"stilinski?" Theo nodded. 

"I can't tell you what I do with private patents"

"I know" Theo nodded. " Although I'm sure a months worth of brainwashing is going to be costly-" Derek nodded. "And if I just made a few suggestions, as someone who's known him for years. His nipples are a good place to start and to keep things interesting, he likes pain but is scared of it, and he is in desperate need of a few hours of his brain being off and his subconscious guiding you to what he wants. It's great that he overthinks at work, but it makes him a terrible submissive" Theo smiled. "Again not saying anything that would be against any laws, just a few suggestions"

"Well, suggestions are fine I suppose" Derek smiled. "Do you have any ideas for what he might like?"

"Well, he recently had a Heat and brought up a experience we shared in high school. He said I was the best he's had. I'd hate to disagree with that though" Theo smirked and Derek nodded. 

"If he's thinking about it during heat, then it must be a very important memory" Derek smirked. "I'll might ask him about it" 

Theo smiled turning to see Liam walking down with a bag. "Got everything?" Liam nodded. "Good" 

Derek showed Theo a code for a door and led the three down into the compound of his house. Inside there were rows of rooms. "Red is for the alphas, gold for betas and omegas. Alphas can't have physical contact until the process is done." Theo nodded and Liam looked a bit worried. "Now, Liam" Liam nodded. "You go inside, and put your bag against the wall. Then you just strip down and lay out on the chair"

"Okay" Liam nodded clearly nervous. Theo stopped him petting his head again.

"Just think of how good it will feel" Theo smiled. "Getting your brain cleared up for so many new pleasures" Liam nodded and Theo pet him. "I'll be visiting even if you can't see me" Liam nodded. "I just want you to be a perfect beta" Liam nodded again. He walked in and Theo rolled Derek into the alpha room. There was more one way glass. Liam had started to strip and Derek smiled. 

"The door stays locked until I need to process him differently. I start with a long induction, then let a recording get him truly deep. That's when I introduce a hallucinogenic agent into the room. It will help him fully embrace the programming portions."

"Is that why there are no drugs allowed? So they are more sensitive to this portion?"

"Yes" Derek smirked. "It's the best way to get them truly hypnotized." He smiled."Now, Liam will be ready for his first treatment of your blood in about a week. And while I would let you stay and watch. Stiles will be arriving soon, and we wouldn't want him thinking that anything weird is going on" 

"right" Theo smiled. "Well. I will see you in a week"


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles went out buying some basic clothes, some discount gym shorts that were a bit short and a bit cold for the fall, a long sleeve shirt in a dark gray. He used his own jockstrap, it was an old practice one that he had even lost any arousal from smelling, he wore old gym shoes just in case. The. He packed a bag with new clothes and some basics and got a car to drive him out. 

Then he waited outside for about five minutes. He was early, not too early though. Derek opened the door smiling, he looked like a little lumberjack. Flannel and dark wash jeans. 

"Stiles, common inside" stiles nodded and followed him in. They walked down a few hallways and ended up in a wing of the house. "This room is where you are going to be staying. Tonight just get ready for bed and get some sleep. You start early, also don't go in the side room, stick to the bed room and bathroom."

"Okay" stiles nodded and Derek pet him. 

"Your nervous"

"kinda"

"Well, I'll tell you this, we start light, then we go really hard. Then we end on some fun stuff." 

"How hard is really hard?" Stiles paused."Sorry, sir" Derek nodded. 

"You'll get used to it. Have you ever been canned?" Stiles shook his head."Paddled?"

"Very briefly, demonstration in school, it was over my clothes too"

"Well, like most I'm following the loss of popularity in canning. While it leaves nice marks it also is something only real masochistic omegas like. How did the paddle feel?"

"Pretty good, I got hard"

"Well I won't be using whips, but there is a lot of pain ahead." Stiles nodded."But that's in the morning, have a good rest" 

"Thank you alpha" stiles walked inside the room and he was impressed. It was like a fancy hotel room, Including the fancy lighting. Stiles coikdnt resist rinsing off in the shower be for he went to bed. The shower was way too nice to not use. The bed was comfortable but stiles still felt anxious about the upcoming days. 

Stiles slowly woke up from light entering his room. He went to move only to be met by restraints. He looked around grogily finding Derek smirking. "Good morning alpha" stiles let his head fall back.

"Morning, are you ready?"

"I would want to get rid of this morning breath- Aghh" stiles balls were being crushed. Hard. 

"I'm not up for sarcasm right now" Derek tried to hide his smile. "So give me a direct answer."

"I'm ready sir" Derek let go and stiles tried pulling his legs together. 

"gunna be hard to protect those with this much bondage" Derek smirked petting his side. "You will Learn to submit. Normally, it's done through severe pain-" Derek punched stiles balls getting him to groan, all while his dick rose up. "But I have other plans" Derek stood. "My family always had a working theory, that since we were never able to learn how to manipulate with our claws, that we must have some way of working ourselves into people's minds. And I think we were right" Derek showed stiles a headset. "So to start, while your mind is still used to sleeping, you will be put into a deep trance, and programmed to submit. To allow your urged to run free." Stiles looked nervous and Derek smiled. "Or I can soak a piece of bamboo in wolfsbane and cane you for three days."

"I'd rather the first option sir" stiles adjusted the best he could as Derek fitted the helmet over him. Inside there was a normal vr helmet, there was a gag portion holding stiles mouth shut, and headphones around it. There was also a neoprene fitting around his neck. Derek zipped it up and stiles felt completely enclosed. His eyes wandering, wondering if this was part of it.

Then a light started to appear. It felt like it was miles away, a small dot slowly growing. Something in the background speaking to him. A chill went down stiles spine he couldn't make out any of the words, a static noise with it fluctuating in waves. Stiles body slowly felt numb. Like the static spread. Then he smelt something, unsure if it was real or something he was told to feel. 

His body felt more tingly. His cock getting rock hard, his head feeling lighter than before. 

Derek took a step back closing the poppers. Stiles had been responding better than he could have expected. He turned facing a monitor. Showing stiles brain waves change from conscious to unconscious. He was under Derek's control now. 

Derek Sat back in his chair seeing stil s struggle. The file telling him that he was an omega. That he needed to accept it. Derek looked over as stiles lost the battle against the programming again. Derek had locked his head into place after the helmet was on, he couldn't look away from the spiral, or the incoming porn graphic content to help persuade him even more. Derek got out his phone tapping Theos number. 

"Hello?" Theos voice came through. 

"You have quite the susceptible little omega working for you"

"really?"

"Took less than thirty seconds for him to lose control, it's been a few minutes and he hasn't even fought back yet" Derek tapped around switching to video. "Any suggestions, I have him accepting his nature all that boring stuff."

"Personally, I'd make him gain arousal from following orders, even from his boss" Theo smirked looking over him. "But again I wouldn't want to force your work"

"of course, I'll see you Tuesday for liams first transfusion"

"see you then" 

Derek hung up the phone going over to the computer. After scanning through his database he found something. 

It wouldn't force stiles to do anything. Just make him aroused at the idea of following orders more. Derek added it to the mix getting up. 

"I'll be back in an hour when you are nice and weak" Derek smirked. "But first" he grabbed rhe poppers holding them next to the intake tube. Stiles cock strained as the chemical was pulled in. Derek knew stiles was fine, his phone would tell him if he moved or if his brainwaves changed. It allowed for Derek to work on other patients.

He went into the side room for Liam. There was a cocktail of drugs in the air, a massive flat screen showed his spirals and porn, a small projector also put them over his face. Giving the whole room a very tippy feeling. Derek needed to give him water, while also not getting too high himself. He took off his regular clothes and slid on a pre lubed rubber suit. It would be fun to dominate stiles in it for a bit as well. He fixed his gas mask on, a rubber design with a basic filter attached, and entered the room behind Liam. The programing was assaulting him all over, he hadn't had a break and he wasn't getting any. Derek poured some water and grabbed a straw, asking for too much would make him think, he needed simple and easy commands. 

"Drink" Derek put the straw in his mouth and he started to, taking a moment away from drooling to empty the glass. Derek put the glass down and prepped the next step, liams catheter. 

It was necessary for a full wipe, he'd be immobile for almost five days, Derek was lucky that werewolfs could work well just on water, it made things much less messy. The benefit was Liam was rock hard, so siding the lube up tube in him didn't require much effort. Derek pet the boys head as he started to drool again. He gave Liam a bit more water and left the room.

Derek got back to stiles seeing that he had run the course of rhe brainwashing. Derek slowly took off the helmet letting the boys unconscious mind acclimate back to the real world. His eyes were blow out, Derek slowly made the room brighter and his eyes reacted. Then Derek saw his chance, he quickly moved fitting a cage over stiles cock. The cage was part of his torture but it was the most difficult part to get on, mainly because many omegas got hard thinking about it. So putting it on when stiles was basically blacked out was definitely the way to go. Derek took a step back looking through his notes. He unbuckled stiles and stood over him. "Stiles can you hear me?"

"Y-yes" stiles voice was weak.

"You are going to stay unconscious, completely unaware of your surroundings and still very asleep, but you will walk with me to a new room and let me put some restraints on you again."

"Okay" stiles stared blankly at the walls as he was led into the next room. There he was put into a special type of restraint system. It held him in place but it was a way that Derek would be able to keep stiles restrained while also having him in nearly any position possible. He pressed stiles back securing the chest straps. His face still slack and emotionless. 

Derek went on securing his feet only to feel something drip on him. He looked up seeing stiles drool a bit, stiles caged dick jump. Derek moved faster securing the rest of the restraints. He had access to everything but stiles back. The plate and arm made it difficult to properly whip or punish someone. But he had made his promise. Derek got up face to face smiling, lifting stiles chin up so their eyes met. 

"Wake up" Derek smiled snapping and stiles eyes changed instantly. He struggled and flexed but he quickly realized how restrained he was. 

"H-how am I here?" Derek raised an eyebrow and stiles winced. "Sorry, sir, alpha, how did I get here?" Derek smiled tapping stiles chest. 

"I am very good at Maki g the conscious mind unaware of what the body is doing"

"I walked here sir?"

"You did"

"that's kinda freaky" stiles smiled and Derek nodded. 

"It is, are you ready for your next portion?"

"Yes sir" stiles looked around trying to see where Derek had gone." He walked back over with a small tablet tapping away. 

"This restraint system can hold even alphas, so struggle all you want. The motors in it can lift twice as much as you and that means they can resist you easily. The restraints started moving. Stiles legs came forward and we're bent at the knee and his arms were raised a over his head with them bending behind his head. Stiles could feel himself tip back slightly too. Derek smiled showing him a cushion putting it behind his head. "I don't want you to be scared but you are going to be in pain for awhile now, but I'm guessing you might like the pain?" Stiles nodded looking down and seeing his cock in the cage. 

"Oh Fuck" his head fell back onto the cushion and his legs tried to come together. 

"Yeah I added that when you weren't hard" Derek smirked showing a crop off. "So pick, ass or balls first"

"ass sir" Derek smirked tapping stiles balls at first light but then with two hard hits at the end. 

"Fuck" stiles struggled getting nothing, no movement besides his head. 

"I pick what happens to you. You don't have a say today, your an omega." 

"I- I am sir" stiles relaxed before Derek hit his balls again. Stiles twisted and writhed but ended up smiling. "Please sir hit my balls harder" he bit his lip and Derek looked up. 

"Your a little masochist aren't you?"

"I-i might be sir" stiles smiled and Derek leaned in kissing stiles thigh. "If it weren't for the cage sir I'd be rock hard"

"that would be another target for me, but for now you are locked." Stiles nodded and Derek tapped at his chest with the crop catching his nipples and leaving little marks to fade quickly, they would stay only if stiles was his omega, lasting days instead of seconds. Derek swapped to a larger paddle and cradled stiles balls in his hand. Slamming the paddle down stiles threw his Hess back. It was much more difficult when the hit had to go through him like that, much more overwhelming as well. It took stiles longer to catch his breath with these hits, he could tell it was what Derek was waiting for, most likely out of kindness.

Eventually stiles was moved, his ass was exposed much better and derek tapped the paddle lightly for a few minutes before slamming it across stiles ass. 

"Oh Fuck" stoles cried out but Derek wasn't going slow here, five hits in the next minute. Stiles red ass felt like it was on fire. But Derek wasn't stopping. 

Thrifty hits later he was done. Stiles was Shaking the best he could. Derek got out the next toys. Two little pads and placed one on each cheek of stiles ass, then a small butt plug was slid into his ass. When stiles was rotated around more pads were placed on his thighs, crotch, balls, and his stomach. Then Derek plugged in two cables into stiles cage. Stiles knew what it was. 

It started with light pulses, feeling especially painful already around his balls and ass. Then it was turned up. It felt like his balls were being cooked. The electric pulses contracting his muscles and making his hole flex, meanwhile pain was just sent through his balls and caged cock. 

He didn't know how long he was hooked up for. Derek would come into his line of sight every once in awhile and massage stiles nipples, there were some parts that weren't too bad, but other parts made stiles wish he could curl up into a ball. 

Luckily, eventually Derek turned it off, he pet the Back of stiles sweaty head.

"It's time for you to get some sleep" stiles suddenly realized how drained he felt. Derek adjusted the restraint system into a bed, sliding in some extra pieces for stiles head and ass, as well as some larger platforms for his arms and legs. Stiles was too tired to argue or ask about the sleeping arrangements for the night, the electro made anything feel comfortable. Stiles was already half asleep when Derek slid on a blindfold and put a blanket over him, telling him that he'd be back later. 

Stiles couldn't help but smile, his sore balls and ass calming down left an enjoyable feeling flowing through him. He really liked submitting.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles heard the door open, he was groggy but still asleep somewhat Derek's hand lightly touched his shoulder and then lifted off the blindfold, the room was still illuminated in red lights by the ground. Stiles still had no idea what time it was. 

"Alpha?" Derek turned back. "What time is it?"

"It's about four hours until midnight, I think those four hours are going to be important for your training. Omegas get worked over even if they are sore, then you have more brainwashing but this time with a milker attached to you, it will be almost 24 hours continuously." Derek adjusted the system and then offered stiles water. "Then, I marked out an hour and a half for something to eat, whatever you want, then I'll drive you home" Derek pet stiles face as he drank the water. "Does that sound like a good plan?"

"I like that plan sir, I shouldn't have a choice about it" stiles shivered and Derek pet his face again. 

"Exactly. When you are submitting, just let go" Derek took the glass putting it down. Then stiles heard the click of the electro, a pulse when through his body and he moaned out. "What are you?"

"An omega sir"

"Good, but you can do better."

"I-i am an omega fag sir" Derek smiled lining his closed fist up with stiles balls, he sent it forward getting stiles to writh around more. "Fuck please use my balls as a punching bag sir" Derek smiled nodding. "I'm just a fag sir" Derek smirked hitting them again, then adjusting stiles again. His ass more exposed to Derek. Derek gave a few hard hits seeing cum dribble from stiles cage. 

"You like having your balls busted in this" Derek shook stiles cage and stiles nodded. 

"I do sir, I like being a faggy omega for you" Derek nodded. 

"Good" Derek pet stiles side turning up the electro. 

Stiles was left struggling against the electro for a while, Derek coming into his line of sight only to bust his balls or put various clamps on his nipples, stiles also got gut punched, all of it made him wish his cage could be off.

Then slowly the electro went down to a little Humm then off completely. Derek came over taking everything off. 

"Milking time sir?"

"Not quiet yet, but I think a good hour of your cock in a pump will be good before the milker. And my dick could use some attention" stiles nodded and his cock was finally unlocked. It grew to rock hard the moment the cage was fully removed. Derek slid on cock rings and then the pump. Stiles cock was filling the tube as it pulled and pulled more. Eventually it stopped and stiles was out of breath from the negative pressure around his dick. Then he was lowered, his face infront of Derek's cock. Derek was hung, there was no question, and stiles knew he was out of practice. But he did his best, he slid down the shaft till about half way, but when he went to pull back Derek forced him down, choking him and Making him gag for a few seconds before letting go. Stiles pulled back the best he could coughing up some flem. 

"I'm sorry sir"

"Why, that last part felt pretty good, I'm not here to teach you the secrets of pleasuring someone, your job is to be a bitch. Now do that thing again" Derek pulled stiles down getting him to gag again, stiles struggled but Derek just kept him on his dick, eventually stiles coughed up flem around Derek's dick, Derek face fucking stiles, a smile creeping across his face. "You have 45 more minutes of this boy, you better learn to start taking some small breaths or you are really fucked for the brainwashing." Stiles tried, he got a little breath but Derek's cock kept on clogging his throat. Choking him, it was five whole minutes before stiles got a break. Derek's cock was glossy and wet with spit and flem. "It's good you aren't throwing up, some of them ruin it right away" Derek pet stiles face wiping the flem on him. "Your just a little dirty boy aren't you?"

"I'm a dirty omega fag sir" stiles leaned in sticking up Derek's dick. "I am happy to be treated like a fag sir." Derek smiled petting stiles head. 

"Just some clarification. When you say fag, you mean the kink description, of being bellow a slave, correct?"

"Yes sir, I love being omega fag trash, I want to be used all the time" stiles didn't even know where the words came from but they mad dhis cock rock hard. "Sir? Am I a brainwashed fag?"

"Yes" stiles shivered over his whole body sliding back down on Derek's cock. "You are programmed to be as submissive as your alpha wants, you were programmed to need this" Derek choked him again. "You were programmed to have a need to obey, as lo g as the trust is there, because if soemone abuses that trust, I gave you full permission to tear them apart." Derek pulled stiles off again seeing him fall g back into trance. "And now you see how powerful my voice is" stiles nodded. "It's okay, I'll embed that stuff even deeper and make this part a blur, you are too much of a cock slut to focus on what I was saying" Derek pulled him back down looking at the clock. 

At five minutes Derek started to move stiles head faster. His cock was so full of pleasure and kept on edge that he really didn't need much more, stiles tongue had been roaming around his shaft and when it grazed his piss slit he knew he couldn't hold back, cum filled stiles mouth and Derek panted petting the boy as he choked even more. 

After stiles cleaned Derek's dick off he was gagged and rotated around and put in a bench in a sort of doggy style. Derek transfered the restraints over. Stiles was simply trying to catch his breath, although Derek knew a few hits to his balls would keep the boy excited. Derek took out the gag sliding one the first part of the new helmet. This one with a larger gag that filled stiles mouth then a rubber hood was slid over his head, then the helmet clasped onto the hood. All stiles could see was the dimly lit screen, his nose smelt the aroma of poppers again and his cock was pulled from the pump, a new machine was placed in him as the static and background voices kicked in. 

Hsi while body shook as the milker started. It vacuumed a rubber sheath to his cock and then filled with air, the feeling was amazing, his body becoming tense with every pump. His sore balls couldn't hold out for long, sending his first cum shot intkt he tube after only two minutes, the brainwashing telling him to prepare to go deeper than ever before, how he'd be a diffrent wolf by the end of this process. 

Then it told him to think of a time an alpha came to him, how much he wanted him, how he needed the feeling. 

It was the end of junior year and stiles was struggling. His best friend became an alpha and it changed him, he couldn't go a day without a few alphas making comments about his twink body and how much they wanted it. Then he was Theo, Theo was a safe haven, he understood stiles on a certain level, they were both made the same way. 

There was a disconnect for stiles. Like he couldn't fully trust his instincts, Theo would tell him it's a thing about being alone, you have to question yourself. 

They didn't hang out very publicly, there was a small space bellow the least commonly used stairwell. They'd talk whenever they were free, even eating under there sometimes. But that day something was diffent. Stiles leaned over resting his head on Theos shoulder. Tears welling up. Stiles told Theo how he had no one, Theo told stiles that he'd always be there, no matter if stiles was pack or not. Theo would protect him. Stiles looked up smiling then leaning in and kissing Theo. He knew he liked Theo, but he also knew it was wrong. Theo wasn't participating because he was dating soemone... Stiles could see the hurt in his eyes. Stiles quickly apologized moving away from Theo. He wrote it off as him trusting his instincts and them being wrong. Then he was pulled back into another kiss. This time the kissing developed into a full blown make out. Theo even pushing stiles onto his back and bearing over him. Stiles could feel how hard Theo was, his groin rubbing against stiles own hard cock. It had been a whole year since Theo took care of stiles heat. They both knew that the romance was there and we're fine going all the way. Then two paused as the doors for the stairs opened. A smile creeping across their faces as two people took the stairs through the outside door. As the door shut Theo leaned in again only for stiles to ask if he was okay with it. Theo shushed stiles telling him that he could take care of him, protect him. Stiles then turned as Theo leaned in. He wasn't there for some quick pack deal. 

He told Theo how he wanted to live his own life, how he didn't want to be kept in a house all day every day because he was put in as a stereotype. How he'd be blamed if he was assaulted. That's when Theo got off of stiles. Their hands still were interlocked though. Theo turned offering stile s a job, how he could get into the same school as Theo go for two years and then make a huge salary. Be independent and know that his employer wouldn't do anything stupid. 

Stiles accepted the offer and their path was set.

Stiles writhed as his knot formed, the machine telling him to focus on an alpha. How much they provide for their omega. Then stiles felt Derek's cock push into his ass. Popers filled the helmet again and he closed his eyes, the flashing lights and spirals still there. 

Their meet ups didn't change, stiles liked the risky nature of their meet ups, they never progressed past making out though, it simply wasn't safe enough to risk being knotted together and being caught. Theo made him feel empowered though.

Theo brought stiles over to meet his father, his father mistakenly thinking stiles was Theos boyfriend. But once it was cleared up his father was skeptical, then Theo had stiles show off his abilities, transmutation, control over the main elementals, casting abilities, even a high schooler Theo could reconize the potential in stiles and with his father's old age he knew he'd be stiles boss as well. 

After that and the promise that if stiles went through and Theo was the boss that a position would be made the two celebrated. Theo was naked and stiles had sucked him off twice. There wasn't a power dynamic, just lust and want from the both of them. 

Stiles cock shot out another load the milker becoming painfull around his cock head. The brainwashing telling him to go even deeper. 

Stiles was then throw back on the bed, Theo fucking him hard and fast, as Theo knotted stiles, something he got explicit begs from stiles about, Theos boyfriend came in. 

A quick argument ensued and as the boy tried to leave stiles reached out holding him in place. Stiles telling Theo that he didn't want to seem like a whore. He pulled the boy over still attached to Theo. Theo gagged and cuffed the boy and finally pulled out of stiles ass. He told his now ex that stiles was truly a good time to be around. Not just including sex. Theo then leaned in eating his load from stiles ass. Stiles was a mess after, layed out on the bed while Theo negotiated in the other room. Eventually the boy left and Theo layed down with stiles kissing his neck. 

Stiles came again, his cock felt like it was on fire. Derek hadn't knotted either of the times he fucked stiles, not all wolves enjoyed it but stiles felt like Derek would have loved to knot him... And just wasn't allowed. 

That day led to the next one, stiles letting Theo Fuck him again, they didn't have too much time but it was still amazing, he was in his football pads getting ready for a game. Stiles decided it would be nice to come and watch and... They found themselves in the locker room needing eachother. Their lips didn't even seperate in the time they were together. Theo played the whole game with stiles precum smeared over his compression shirt. 

Then summer came...

Stiles struggled trying to resist the brainwashing, but the voices only got louder. 

Stiles and Theo were together... But something felt diffrent, Theo wouldn't let stiles lay in his lap, Theo felt closed off. Stiles asked what was wrong and he learned that Theo had claimed someone as his beta, bite and all. Stiles was shocked, and deep down hurt... He wanted that, he wanted to be Theos beta, he knew he'd never be anything more than an omega but he could dream.

That was the day they stopped everything, stiles gave Theo space, they took their classes and he became a worker, Theo took over his father's company. It was done. 

Stiles layed defeated. His body sore and wrecked, his cock aching as the pump was pulled off. The helmet and hood were removed and then the restraints. Stiles rubbed away the remnants of his tears and got up. 

"You look properly trained"

"I feel like I was hit by a bus" stiles paused "Sir, sorry sir" Derek smiled petting stiles face. 

"Your time is up, there no need for that now" stiles nodded. "Now let me get some food and water in you and I'll drive you home"

"that sounds really nice" Derek nodded and showed stiles back to his room. Stiles had to shower, everything needed to be cleaned off. Otherwise he would just over think about it all. After his shower he put on his normal clothes and a drone led him to Derek in a kitchen. As they ate Derek looked up at him. 

"You moaned out someone's name during your milking, the gag muffled it but you sounded very into it"

"I submitted at one point to someone. Nothing official, nothing real... I think I get lost in the memories because I miss being with him in that way" Derek nodded

"it probably helps that the brainwashing wants you to think of when you were a sub fag" Derek smirked sipping his water. "Also, side effect of it. Becoming a part of a pack is going to become a focus, a part of you pretty much"

"oh"

"once you join it's going to be the part of you that would do anything for their alpha." Derek pointed his fork at stiles. "An omega like you, we'll anyone's going to be lucky to have you"

After eating Derek drove stiles home. The car ride was silent besides the music in the car. Stiles finally felt like he could think again. When he got inside he fell back onto his bed. He was exausted but there was a part of him that was more dominant. It made him look through. Find one of the pictures Theo had sent him. Stiles could only imagine how much he's changed, going from a single alpha to having a massive pack. His muscle growth.

Stiles free hand opened up his pants and started jerking. He was still so sensitive it hurt. But he kept going. He dropped the phone getting over it. Trembling as his hand stroked. His now free hand slamming into his balls. His whole body filling with the pain and lust of the moment he found out he wasn't Theo's first. A watery load filled his hand. He fell forward groaning as his balls ached. He looked over, somehow the picture had changed, now it was of him and Theo, one of their secret photos being intamate.

Stiles cleaned up seeing it still on his phone. He still wondered if he could go back to that way of seeing Theo... Or if it was all a fantasy.


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles was sitting at his temporary desk when Theo arrived. He smiled walking over and sitting across from stiles. 

"Not having you here was a mess. I hope everything was worth it"

"definitely. Brought me back to... Some times when I was much more open about things." Theos eyebrows raised up.

"really?" He smirked. 

"Yeah, and if it's okay..." Stiles looked down. "Can I see how you run your pack? And how you are one on one with an omega"

"absolutely" Theo's smirk grew "I think you'll enjoy it alot"

"what about... In Two days for our one on one" stiles leaned in and Theo nodded. "I'll go with you after work, maybe we leave a bit early"

"hmm" Theo leaned in 

"Then assuming I'm happy enough to stay over I see your pack the next day?" Stiles leaned in as well, their faces only inches apart now. 

"It's been awhile since we've been like this"

"Yeah, you couldn't grow out facial hair for Shit back then" Theo leaned back laughing. Stiles chuckled as well. Their eyes met and Theo smiled. 

"I hope, even if for any reason you don't want to join, that we can be friends like this again" Theo smiled and stiles nodded. 

"Yeah, it's been rough not having you the past few years" stiles bit his lip. "You were the only one after Scott became an alpha" 

"I know I'm the last person who would say this but I think you have to see Scott's pack too. He was your best friend for years"

"Yeah, after I visit with you I'll ask him" 

"Well I'll try and get a good amount of the pack together so you can see how it really is" Theo stood and stiles smiled. 

"That sounds fun, also you have a meeting in five minutes"

"oh" Theo leaned over looking at the schedule. "Thats those hung alphas again" he rolled his eyes. "I have to not roll my eyes this time" he bit his lip. "Okay after that I'm taking off, it might take me a day to get the house cleaned up" stikes nodded and Theo went in to put down his things. 

After the meeting Theo sent stiles home, his job for the day was to get ready to deal with crazy betas. 

Stiles was walking back when something felt wrong. A tingle in his neck. Stiles quickly turned down the wrong street looking in the shop mirrors, no one was there but the feeling remained. He then heard it. He turned seeing the headlights of a car hit him down an alleyway. Stiles was sent back against a wall. He looked seeing the only exits besides going up blocked. Two wolves got out of the car with ski masks on. One shot at him with a pistol while the other loaded a crossbow. 

Stiles was able to dodge the bullet and regain his focus right as a arrow approached him. He couldn't think fast enough, having to rely on instinct. His body disappeared and reappeared a foot away, now standing he held out his hand and felt the metal of the car. He pulled his hand back and the car was twisted and pulled sideways. 

The wolf with the crossbow was thrown out into the wall blood splattering and his bones cracking as it was forced into the small space. That's when stiles noticed, his vision was blurry and his forehead felt wet, definitely concussed and bleeding from his forehead. He couldn't focus on that though. The other wolf shot twice more and this time he was able hold out his hand to deflect them both sending them into a wall. Then he turned to he other exit. The van had four wolfs in it. Two with larger weapons. Stiles held out one hand blocking the bullet from one side and send out electricity from his fingertips at the others. It sent one flying back and the other one caught fire from the heat, stiles wasn't holding back. Stiles other hand was then grabbed. A shot went off and his side suddenly was shooting in pain, wolfsbane. He turned letting out another wave of lightning, this time with the closer range and both hands generating it, the wolf's golden eyes widened as stiles kept going past what was normal, he threw it back against the far was disintegrating him into a pile of ash against the walls. He turned back to see an arrow, it was too late to block but he moved enough so it wasn't a kill shot to the neck. Knocked back onto the ground stiles felt the wolfsbane hit harder. The arrow was heavily laced. Two darts hit him as well. His vision fully blurred he took a deep breath punching with his good arm sent a whirlwind down the ally enough to make the van skid, he had to catch one of them off guard as he heard a windshield break. Then he fell back. His body too weak to produce anything more. He felt several people grab him. He tried to reach out. Do something, try and make their blood move to his will, a repusle of energy that would destroy their bodies, even just teleport to somewhere safe. but he was too removed from his body. The van doors slamming shut was the nail in he coffin. He couldn't do anything, he had lost.


	9. Chapter 9

Theo wished he could leave and go home right away, but on his own personal calender he had another stop first. 

He arrived at Derek's facility and entered in. The same drone led him to the room and got Theo a drink. He could watch Liam through the walls. He had to be on another level of reality. His body was completely limp. But Theo could see that his brain was in an extremely active state. His eyes had rolled back and his cock seemed painfully hard. 

Theo knew what he had asked was a lot. And that today would help. 

"You seem happy so far" Derek walking in smiling. 

"I'm assuming he's progressing well?"

"I took him out of trance once, it took him about an hour to remember an old home address. Extremely stressful and borderline physiologically damaging if we cared about his old physiological heath. I think he'd be completely confused now."

"Good" Theo looked over. "Are his dreams at least pleasant"

"already feeling protective?" Derek chuckled."He's enjoying himself. Part of it is to reach such a high pleasure point that he completely forgets everything reaching for it. Then a drug in his actually creates a blockade to those memories"

"sounds complicated" Theo turned. 

"It is, hundreds of years of knowledge only to strip someone of their own" Derek smirked. "And dreaming isn't what I would call it. It's much more like a crazy trip." Theo nodded. 

"Well, I guess I should start." Theo rolled up his sleeve sitting back down.

Derek prepped the iv and slid it in. Slowly filling a bag with Theos blood. 

"Post refinement this could be more addictive than any drug"

"it will also give him the increase in musculature, right?"

"Yes" Derek stood. "After you are done would you like to see him up close"

"Sure" Theo smirked. 

"Only thing is you will have to wear a full coverage suit and gas mask" Derek opened a closet and Theo nodded. "Think I have the same mask at home" he smirked. " I want to see my beta."

Liam couldn't describe the process. After a day it felt like he was gone. He was told he'd only remember his name and age. Liam dunbar, 20.

Thays all he knew. The world around him fed him information. His alpha was Theo reaken. His goal in life was to be a submissive beta. He is a good beta. An obedient beta. He serves his master in any way possible. His body forced repsponses. He didn't know how many times he had shot a load without a singular touch. They had only existed in his memory for a moment. Fading itno oblivion. The projectors and screens showed him so much porn. Told him about sex. Teaching him everything important to serving. Liams body felt like it was on fire. Something would pleasure him daily. Something would Fuck him and leave him on edge until he forgot everything. Locking it away. It was both torture and amazing, it was a pleasant experience being gone. 

Theo looked as the small bag filled. Derek standing and feeding the tube into a machine. The sound of something spinning started and Theo sipped his drink. Derek held out a tray and Theo chuckled.

"I'm an alpha werewolf not a human, I don't need a cookie after I give blood"

"I know, but why not have a cookie after giving blood" Derek smirked. "I like one after it" Theo took the cookie biting into it. 

"Fuck, what's in these?"

"Lots of sugar and butter" Derek bit into one. "Makes me glad we don't gain weight" Theo nodded standing. He finished the cookie looking over the rubber. 

"Ya know on second thought I know this isn't my set from home, ducalion buys you cheap rubber?"

"for these rooms, we have to keep things on the cheap side still" Theo nodded taking the suit off of the rack. "As long as it works and obscures who you are" Derek shrugged. "He shouldn't see anyone in this state" Theo nodded. 

After the rubber was fit snug around him and the gas mask properly fitted and the small respirator attached and Theo was let into the room with Derek at his side. A clear bag filled with Theos filtered blood. Liam's eyes flicked down for a second before going back to the screen. Theo looked over him, cum was covering him, his cock throbing still. Theo raised a rubber glove to the boys hair, petting him. He leaned in looking at liams head. 

"You are going to be such a good boy" Theo leaned back and Derek added the bag to a line of iv bags hung up for him. Theo looked up at the porn seeing that it was hard core stuff. An alpha knotting a beta and still fucking him hard. On his way back around he saw that Liam was being fucked by a dildo, not a large one but it was going somewhat fast. Theo followed derek out a spray covering them before the two took off the gear. "He seems to be enjoying it"

"It's a free four weeks of the best high in your life. Even if you don't remember it" Derek smirked. "There's one more thing before you go" Derek walked over to a tablet. "Normally with brainwashing I put in alpha" he held it out to Theo. "This was stiles." 'Alpha Theo raeken' was in place for any time alpha would be there. 

"He didn't ask for it" Theo crossed his arms. 

"No, but we both know that Scott mccall and his weak little pack don't disserve someone so powerful"

"Yes but I have plans for that." Theo stood. "He is under a lot of stress, I'm going to offer relief"

"ducs not gunna like that"

"ducalion has made more enemies than he can count. That wolf will be lucky to make it another ten years. I highly suggest you get out of his pack"

"my price is way to high, my own family can't pay it"

"Well, to be completely honest family packs are a extinct breed. Packs are all about found family now" Theo motioned to Liam in the other room."Starting over completely"

"You say that like it's easy"

"It is when you play your cards right, and in about to give you an ace to kept tucked up your sleeve" Theo walked closer to the fully nude Derek. "I have friends who would love to buy some drones, they have government jobs and need simple minded servants that won't listen in during meetings. I'm sure they'd love your work."

"How is that the ace. Duc won't let me make more" Derek crossed his arms. 

"When Ducalion is no longer an alpha, when his contract is gone with you and you are a free alpha, all be it a submissive one who needs a pack." Theo smirked."I will offer complete accommodations for whatever you need, a facility twice the size of this, assistants and workers who would love to work with someone so famous." Theo walked past Derek back to his clothes. "I'd introduce you to your friends, you show off what your capible of doing to them. They sign off and make this all official" Theo turned back fully clothed. " It's a one time deal" Theo held out his hand. "There are people who want ducalion gone. He's an alpha with such old ideals that it's bothering even moderate alphas." Theo stepped closer."And i think it's a good deal, your submission to me would mean protection and something to put those bargain brand rubber suits to shame" Theo kept his hand out. "Do we have a deal"

"I think we do" Derek took his hand. "Until then, I need to show Duc the money for stiles..." Theo nodded taking out a card. 

"It's gunna be a Shit show when this all goes down, all those little pups you have, do they have another place they could be put."

"I have another property." Derek crossed his arms."It's all officially mine"

"I suggest once Liam is done you start packing"

"what do you know?"

"Only rumors, investigative teams look at any alpha as successful and as hated as ducalion." Theo picked up another cookie turning to the door and walking out. "Let me know when I have another dose to give him, and I'm very happy with the progress." 

Theo left Derek alone in the room. Theo knew he'd spiral a bit, luckily Theo knew the time table, an entire month before the raid could be made official. 

Theo stood next to his car looking over the drone, it was holding a platter of warm towels. Theo got closer, he could tell it was a wolf. But any amount of power he tried to out over the boy failed. Theo poked it smiling. "I'm definitely getting one of you when I have him" it stood perfectly still and Theo turned getting into his car. It turned waking back mechanically and he turned around pulling back out onto the streets. 

When he got home nick and billy were eating dinner. 

"How'd today go?" Theo Sat next to nick. The boy already done and seemingly a bit tired.

"Good, made some smart choices all around" Billy nodded. "Your fathers info is very useful" 

"I knew it would be" Billy smiled. 

"How was your day?"

"We had some fun, I think a bit too much" nick nodded. 

"Master can I sleep with you tonight?" Nick opened his eyes."I want my alpha" Theo nodded kissing nicks forehead. Theos eyes met with Billy's and he shook his head.

"As much as I want to I'm meeting my dad for an early breakfast. I don't want to wake you two up." Theo nodded adjusting and holding nick. 

"Well. Do you want to do anything?" Theo looked down at nick who smiled. 

"I wanna cuddle" Theo nodded feeling nick adjust. "And i want my alpha to make me feel good" he turned smelling Theos pit. "You smell good" 

"Yeah?" Nick nodded moving his nose in more. "Can we go upstairs?" Theo nodded and nick got up running upstairs. 

"He has too much energy" Billy sighed. "He isn't doing great with school work"

"we aren't going to ever know what his full potential is." Theo stood across from billy. "He's not a kid, he doesn't have the same fast learning abilities that let us learn things when we were young"

"Yeah" Billy turned. "At least he's mature enough that he understands what is appropriate and what isn't"

"he knows it but he definitely doesn't always respect it" Theo smiled. "He called Monty an asshat today"

"He's going to learn what he wants." Theo shrugged."He wants to know how to swear and have sex. He doesn't need math."

"You sound like another alpha"

"I can understand that he won't be able to work. Mostly likely ever." Theo sighed."I just hope that people are kind to him" Theo stood. "I'll see you tomorrow" billy nodded. Theo stepped around the island kissing his cheek. 

"Goodnight alpha" Theo smiled walking upstairs. 

"Alpha can I wear rubber?" Nick turned back from the kink closet. 

"Sure, why not" Theo smiled as the boy went through the drawers. Picking out a tank and short shorts made of rubber. 

"These?" Theo took a look at the labels inside nodding. 

"Those should fit nice and tight" Theo grabbed nicks ass. Nick smiled kissing Theo's cheek. 

"Thanks alpha" Theo nodded looking around the room. 

"nick I'll be right back, I'm gunna make a call to someone" nick turned back. His shirt off, Theo had to admit that he had a passion for getting bigger and stronger. 

"Okay" he turned back to he rubber and Theo took out his phone calling stiles. 

The phone didn't even ring. Right to voice mail. Theo didn't leave anything. Stiles probably turned his phone off when he went to bed. 

Theo turned back smiling at nick. The rubber outfit was sexy. 

"You look amazing" nick smiled as Theo came over placing his hands over nicks arms. 

"Alpha?" Theo nodded. "I'm I ever gunna be smarter?"

"It's up to how hard you work bud" nick nodded. 

"Is there any other way?"

"Maybe not right now. But there might be a way in the future. For now, enjoy how far you've come" nick nodded turning back. 

"I think it's time to get you in rubber"

"You like a rubber alpha?" Theo smiled poking nicks side. He laughed and nodded turning back to the hanging rubber trying to find something for Theo. 

Stiles eyes slowly opened. He felt broken. Literally, he knew that his arm was broken. The slow crawling feeling of his body trying to heal severely impeded by wolfsbane. 

A door opener behind him and someone walked in. 

"I hope your comfortable little omega"

"who are you?" Stiles tried his best to struggle. Trying to muster anything.

"Stop that you are as strong as a human right now. And to answer your question. I'm your new alpha"


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapters got mixed up a bit. This is chapter 9

Theo woke up with nick in his arms. He loved how much nick was into. How much they matched. But he knew that nick wasn't his mate in any way. Nicks eyes slowly opened and he curled into Theo more. 

"I'm cold" he whispered and Theo nodded. 

"Well you didn't feel like sleeping in rubber or getting changed." Theo kissed his forehead."I think it's time to get out the thicker sheets for the fall" nick nodded resting his nose in Theos pit. "Do I smell good?"

"hmmhm" nick closed his eyes. "Five more minutes?"

"You can take as long as you want. But I have to get to work" nick nodded and Theo pulled out his phone. "Is anyone home to cuddle you today?"

"Charlie and Zack" Theo nodded texting Zack. 

"Why don't you and Zach stay in bed late today and then go outside." Nick nodded turning facing Theo. "Then I want you to get some homework done. Your so close to getting math finished" nick nodded. 

"Don't feel so smart with math alpha" 

"Well you know he basics and that's all you need" nick nodded and there was a knock at the door. Zach opening it. Theo smiled and he walked in holding his clothes. 

"zach, come and cuddle" nick smiled and Zach looked to Theo. 

"Spend an hour with him, take him Outside and then make sure he gets some homework done."

"Sure" zach Sat on the other end of the bed sliding in and letting nick hold onto him. "Anything you want me to do today?"

"Tidy up some stuff, we have someone coming Friday."

"Really?" 

"Stiles wants to see the place"

"oh, we finally get to meet your first crush."

"Yes" Theo smirked. "And i want everyone behaved. So settle any weird turf wars before he gets here. 

"Thats between one of the outliers and Archie" zach shrugged. "Dude comes here like twice a year and said something weird to Archie and now there's drama" zach shook his head resting it on nicks head. "See he's nice and simple to deal with" nick looked up smiling. "I'm happy to spend all day with him but tell Archie to deal with his own Shit" zach paused. "That sounded really mean... Sorry"

"No, I'll deal with it" Theo pet zach's head. "You have fun today" zach nodded. "And you have fun too" Theo kissed nicks head getting out of bed and walking towards his bathroom. 

When Theo got to work he was surprised. "Corey?" The boy looked up smiling. "I thought you had another week?"

"I am going to go crazy if I stay in bed another week" he stood walking over. "Besides I'm fine" he smiled handing Theo a coffee. 

"Thank you" Corey nodded. "So what happened that you needed to learn?" Theo walked inside his office turning back to an empty room. "Corey?" Corey appeared next to him and Theo jumped. "Woah" Theo smiled. "Thats cool" Theo put his coffee down looking around. "I didn't even sense you" Corey nodded cloaking again. Theos eyes shifted and he shook his head. "Thermal too?" 

"The perfect spy" Corey uncloaked on Theos couch. 

"Yeah" Theo chuckled. "Thats definitely true" Theo walked over to the couch. "Mason happy he's all alpha?"

"Yes, very. It's a little over bearing" 

"he'll get used to it. From what I've heard it's like a need to protect"

"you've never felt it?"

"I was born protective. Aparently I shifted my eyes for the first time protecting a teddy bear" Theo chuckled. "Pets, anything, I was super protective before I mellowed out but it was a year for me. He'll catch on and calm down sooner" Theo smiled. "Well, what's today?" Corey nodded taking out his tablet. 

"Nothing major- huh"

"what?"

"Stiles stilinski didn't show and didn't call in. His advisors saying his computers signal seems weird" Theos face scrunched up. 

"Is that all?" He shifted closer. 

"Uh they tried calling him and it didn't ring" Theos shivered. 

"Corey go down to IT and kick everyone out. I'm might need you to do some not so legal things" Corey looked over and Theo shook his head. "Something felt wrong when he didn't pick up" Corey nodded getting up. 

"I'll call when I have the room to myself" Theo was already at the elevator waiting. "You think somethings wrong?"

"There's a pit in my stomach about it" Corey nodded. "If I tell you-" the elevator doors closed and Theo turned. "Get access to street camera footage, everything that you can. Atm storefront. Anything that uploaded goes through our servers for a few minutes. See what you can find." Corey nodded walking off on the upper floor and Theo went to ground floor walking out. He knew the way to stiles apartment somewhat. But he needed more information. His phone buzzed and he picked up right away. "Got a location on his computer?"

"Last transmitted data, no active feed" Theo nodded. 

"Guide me there" 

Eventually Theo was guided to the last spot. He searched around looking for something, eventually his eye catching a bright tan in a bush. He reached in finding stiles bag, inside the company computer had been broken, the hard drive torn out and the motherboard cracked, and stiles phone had been smashed as well. 

"Corey, can you find any security footage from this street?"

"No, there's a dark spot for about an hour yesterday."

"Arround 2?"

"Yeah" Theo sighed looking around. 

"Try and find anything" Theo held stiles bag walking down the street. It wasn't anywhere in the right direction of his apartment. 

Theo walked up the street eventually getting a glimpse of something shiny in the corner of his eye. Theo turned crossing and walking down an alleyway when a scent hit him. His stomach churned and he had to sit down. He knew exactly what had happened...

It was the week before senior year started. Theo and stiles were just talking in his room when darts simultaneously went into their necks. 

The two fell over and slowly fell unconscious, all while being unable to move a muscle. 

Theo woke up first. They were in a room with no windows and a singular door. Stiles eye slowly opened and panic set in. 

"What happened" he shifted sitting upright.

"We got abducted" Theo said with a. Low voice. "I heard them earlier. They want an alpha spark... And when they saw an omega..."

"They saw a willing slave" Theo nodded. Stiles looked around. "No cameras"

"that we can see"

"single exit... Unless we get creative" stiles smirked and Theo gave him a questioning look. "They think I'm just an omega... They don't know I have magic" 

"Huh" Theo nodded. "Best person to get kidnapped with" Theo chuckled. "I think I can get my claws out and cut the rope on you" Theo shifted pressing his back against stiles. Working his way through the rope with a single claw. Eventually the rope fell away and stiles flexed his arms. "How much did they give you, wolfsbane?" Theo leaned against a wall. "They didn't properly dose me"

"I don't think they gave any to me" stiles turned going to untie Theo when they heard a door down the hall open. 

"Not enough time, get ready" stiles nodded. Stiles Sat on the rope that used to bind him and held his hands back behind him. Slumping his head forward. Theo let himself lay back on the floor keeping his eyes just open. The door opened and two college age betas walked in. Clearly drunk off their asses and Cleary deranged. 

"Should we try out the omega first? Or fucking tear the alpha apart?" A burp slipped out at the end getting the alpha to chuckle. 

"Let's rape the omega and see how much he likes it" the two walked closer and stiles smirked. "Something funny, slut"

"Yeah, you two are idiots" stiles eyes glowed and the two stepped back. 

"Did you drug him?"

"I thought omegas didn't need it" stiles hands came around pushing the two against the wall. Stiles stood smirked, using one hand to hold hem against the wall while he lifted Theo up with the other. A wave cutting through the rope. Then stiles turned back to them. With both hands he could feel the electricity build. The two begging and pleading, then he felt Theo get close to him. 

"end them" Theo's hand rested on stiles back. Stiles nodded, electricity arcing out and burning their flesh, stiles kept going long after they had died, until all that was left was a horrific smell and piles of ash. 

"Theo?" Corey voice came through 

"Yes?"

"I found something, a van driving down a street with a broken windshield. It's going to take some time to get the rest of where it went. A good bit of the footage is currupted."

"Good job, this is our only project now. We have to find him."

"Okay, are you alright, it sounded like you were crying" Theo stood over the pile of ash. The only evidence besides the bullet. 

"Yeah-" Theo wiped his face."Just worried" Theo ended the call walking back towards the offices. This was now a waiting game. He tapped around on his phone calling Archie. 

"Hey, I'm sorry about the thi-"

"that really isn't a problem right now. I need you and two other betas to make sure we have enough wolfsbane to get rid of some people"

"Okay, should I get the guys with training ready?"

"Yes. Have them all on standby."

"What happened"

"someone stole Something that was going to be mine and I want it back"


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapters got mixed up. This is chapter 10

Stiles was pissed. He was stronger than this. He was better than being captured by some shitty pack that's so desperate for an omega they'd steal one off the street. 

He also hated how they used him. The rape was one thing, but the torture was another level. It wasn't like Derek at all. With Derek he had a way out, he could always be safe. Here they were untrained, he could tell they were all younger. Their voices led him to believe they were misguided kids being controlled by the alpha and his favorites. Not that it would matter, if stiles could he'd kill them all and feel no regret. He had a perpetually healing wound, a way to force him into submission, to make him conserve energy. He was hanging in the air and if it weren't for a werewolfs higher blood pressure his arms would be blue from the lack of oxygen. 

He bit down on the ball gag as another one of the alphas betas fucked him. Stiles reconised this voice, if stiles could talk he'd taunt the boy. Telling him that he really could only last two minutes. How pathetic they were. 

Stiles knew it was a waiting game. The water they gave him had something in it, a seditive, it made him weak. The knives and nails they'd stab him with were all laced with wolfsbane. Stiles was sure he had a few nails pressed in between each rib. ritualistically replaced by the alpha daily. 

The alpha always took off stiles blindfold, turning off the lights. Stiles was too weak to shift his eyes. He had to focus on healing whatever the alpha was doing to him. 

He didn't even know how long it had been. They came in speratically. There was no way to know if it had been one or two days yet. He was hungry. They only gave him water, he knew that he wasn't starved yet. It hadn't been that long then. 

Stiles simply didn't make noises, except to try and tell whoever gave him the sedated water to Fuck off. 

The door opened again. It had been a few hours since the alpha came to play. Stiles was blindfolded and the gag was removed. 

"I got water for Ya" stiles recognized the voice.

"Your the one that lasts only two minutes" stiles chuckled. "You also don't seem that big, are you even a wolf" stiles laughed. "Cuz honestly you Fuck me like some two pump chump-" a fist connected with stiles jaw and he heard glass break in the ground. 

"Fuck you. You little piece of Shit, now you aren't getting any water" the gag was forced back in stiles mouth. The blindfold left on. 

He knew that one would be easy to play. Over the next few hours the fucking was particularly painful but stiles took it. Feeling himself gain more and more power. Then he heard something a gunshot. Stiles took it as his opportunity. The alpha had just walked in. He flexes his hands hearing the alpha thrown against the wall. Bones cracking and blood dripping onto the ground. A gunshot rang out from just outside the door. Then stiles could feel the door kicked down sending some of the dust into the air. 

"Alpha get in here" one of them called out as the other slowly snapped the chains letting a third one holding stiles weight. A fourth wolf walked in. Tactical gear covering him. He slipped off the helmet and stiles was shocked. 

"T-" stiles groaned. 

"Don't talk" Theo smiled petting stiles face. "Just rest" stiles nodded. Theo taking out something. "Stiles this is a seditive. I'm gunna put you under so we can get these out" Theo pointed to the nails in his side. "I won't leave you." Stiles nodded reaching out and grabbing Theos hand. Theo injected the seditive holding stiles hand. Stiles could hear gunshots in the background as everything fadded to black once again.


End file.
